Luciole
by SparkleBreath
Summary: [Oneshoot] Ia benci gelap. Karena gelap identik dengan kesedihan dan bahaya. Ia benci Musim Dingin. Karena dua hal itu, ia harus kehilangan cinta pertamanya. Seperti Kunang - kunang yang kehilangan cahayanya. HunHan. Boys Love. DLDR. REVIEW!


**Luciole ( Fireflies )**

.

.

Author : Damien Cho

Rate : T ( PG – 13 )

Genre : Angst, Romance, Fantasy.

Length : Oneshoot

Main Cast : Oh Sehun.

Xi Luhan.

Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : The cast is belongs to God, their family, and theirself. Saya hanya meminjam untuk kepentingan cerita. The Story is pure of mine.**

**Warning : BL/BoysLove/Shounen Ai. Miss Typo(s). AU. Mungkin ada beberapa ejaan yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD. I told you before. If you don't like BL, you better don't read my fanfic. Please DON'T PLAGIAT. DON'T BE SILENT READERS. NO FLAME. NO BASH. DLDR. Review please..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luciole © Damien Present**

Angin musim gugur bertiup kencang di Bulan Oktober tahun ini. Daun telah berguguran sejak hari pertama di Bulan Oktober. Mereka yang awalnya hijau cerah memenuhi ranting pohon di setiap jalan, kini berganti warna menjadi coklat tua dan muda. Berguguran setiap hari, memenuhi jalanan dan membuatnya kotor. Anak – anak dan orang tua saling bekerja sama membersihkan halaman. Termasuk Oh Sehun. Itu namanya. Laki – laki dengan tinggi hampir 184 cm serta memiliki kulit yang putih pucat. Dia tidak mempunyai orangtua, saudara, dan keluarga. Hanya dua orang yang berasal dari Panti Asuhan yang sama telah menjadi keluarganya. Nama mereka adalah Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lebih tua. Dia juga yang mengajak Jongin dan Sehun untuk pindah dari Panti dan mencari tempat serta pekerjaan yang lebih baik.

Sehun akui, ia sangat membenci musim gugur. Daun – daun berserakan di jalanan membuatnya kesusahan untuk lewat. Udara sangat dingin. Dan langit juga begitu gelap seperti mendung. Ia tidak suka itu. Baginya, kegelapan selalu identik dengan kesedihan dan bahaya. Gelap selalu mewarnai hati orang yang tidak senang. Karena gelap, ia harus rela kedua orangtuanya mati terbunuh.

Ia masih ingat saat itu. Kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu. Orangtuanya tewas karena tidak bisa melihat di kegelapan malam. Listrik padam dan hanya mengandalkan tangan untuk meraba. Ayahnya turun untuk mengecek suara aneh di lantai 1. Tapi siapa sangka, pembunuh itu menikam Sang Ayah dengan pisau. Ayahnya tak bisa berbuat banyak karena tak ada cahaya untuk melawan. Ibunya ikut turun memeriksa keadaan sang Ayah. Sehun yang baru berumur 5 tahun hanya bisa meringkuk di dalam lemari yang gelap, Ibunya yang meminta. Hal terakhir yang dia dengar adalah suara jeritan sang Ibu sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur akibat kelelahan. Sejak saat itu, paman dan bibinya yang kejam mengambil seluruh harta beserta rumah Sehun. Ia yang masih belum mengerti apa – apa, menuruti semua keinginan mereka, termasuk tinggal di Panti Asuhan. Keluarga membuangnya. Bukankah itu sangat kejam untuk anak seusianya?

Tapi Sehun tidak pernah menyesal. Ia bahagia tinggal di Panti. Bertemu dengan orang yang nasibnya tidak seberuntung dengan apa yang ia alami, membuat daya pikirnya berkembang menjadi lebih dewasa. Di hari itu pula, Kyungsoo dan Jongin menjadi temannya, untuk yang pertama kali.

**~oOo~**

Sehun mengendarai sepedanya menuju sebuah taman terbuang di pinggir kota. Taman itu awalnya adalah taman yang selalu ramai dikunjungi. Banyak anak kecil bermain disana. Banyak penjual makanan dan minuman yang enak. Banyak bunga yang beraneka ragam. Juga tempat yang nyaman walau hanya sekedar untuk melepas penat. Saat mereka masih SMA, Sehun dan yang lain sering bermain kesana. Tapi karena letaknya yang tidak strategis, mereka bilang, taman itu terlalu jauh untuk dikunjungi setiap saat, akhirnya pemerintah memutuskan membangun taman di tengah kota Busan. Sejak saat itu, taman ini mulai sepi pengunjung. Anak – anak beserta keluarganya mulai berkurang, hingga akhirnya tak ada sama sekali. Penjual yang dulu selalu ramai, kini tak terdengar lagi seruan – seruan mereka. Dan bunga – bunga yang selalu mekar setiap hari, mati ditinggal perawatnya. Keadaan begitu berantakan dan tak teratur. Tapi Sehun punya satu rahasia kecil yang ia yakin tak ada satu pengunjung pun yang tahu. Ada sebuah jalan rahasia di belakang semak – semak bunga di ujung taman. Jalan itu seperti lorong kecil yang menghubungkan suatu tempat. Sehun menemukannya saat ia mencari bolanya yang dulu hilang. Awalnya, ia sendiri tidak peduli karena teman – teman terus berteriak. Tapi karena rasa penasaran yang begitu besar melihat jalan kecil itu tertutupi pintu kayu, Sehun membulanya dan melihat sebuah lorong disana.

Jadi hari ini, Sehun ingin mengungkap jalan rahasia itu. Ia merapatkan mantel coklat miliknya dan memarkirkan sepeda di pinggir taman tua. Ia menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Ia melangkah mendekati semak – semak yang sudah layu dan menyingkirkannya. Sedikit heran kala tak mendapati pintu kayu disana.

'Apa aku salah tempat ya? Tapi aku masih ingat disini letaknya.'

Sehun terus mencari di semak – semak. Ia tak menyadari ada seorang anak laki – laki yang juga ikut mendekat. Pemuda itu melongok di balik punggung Sehun.

"Apa yang kau cari disana?" Sehun terkejut setengah mati dan langsung menutupi semak – semaknya. Ia berbalik dan melihat seorang pemuda tengah menatapnya penasaran. Sehun berdehem gugup. Ia menggeser tubuhnya kala pemuda tersebut berusaha melihat apa yang ada di balik tubuhnya. Sehun merentangkan tangan seolah berkata bahwa anak itu tidak boleh melihat.

"Minggir. Aku mau melihat." Desaknya seraya menarik mantel Sehun kedepan. Ia berjinjit ke kiri dan ke kanan agar dapat melihat apa yang Sehun sembunyikan di balik badannya yang tinggi. Sehun tetap menahan pemuda tersebut dan ikut menggerakkan tubuh ke kanan dan kiri. Mungkin karena kesal, anak yang lebih mungil mendorong keras tubuh di depannya hingga yang lebih tinggi terjerembet ke belakang.

"Argh!" Jerit kesakitan keluar dari mulut Sehun mendapati duri – duri semak tertancap di telapak tangannya. Ia meringis pedih melihat darah keluar begitu banyak. Pemuda yang mendorong ikut memekik kaget dan berongkok di hadapan Sehun. Ia segera menarik telapak tangan Sehun dan membebatnya dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa. Ia mengucapkan maaf berkali – kali karena telah mendorong Sehun. Tapi ia juga menyalahkan Sehun karena tidak memperbolehkannya melihat. Sehun hanya diam dan segera menarik tangannya dari jangkauan si pemuda. Ia segera bangkit dan membersihkan debu atau kotoran yang menempel di mantelnya. Tanpa berkata apa – apa, Sehun berjalan melewati orang itu dan menuju pinggir taman.

Ia berdecak kesal dan ikut mengejar Sehun. Hampir saja anak yang didorongnya tadi menaiki sepeda kalau ia tidak segera memeluk tubuh tegap itu dari belakang. Sehun terkesiap. Ia segera melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap tajam orang di belakangnya. Pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Aku Luhan." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Senyum kecil terpatri di wajah manisnya.

"Aku tidak tanya." Balas Sehun tak acuh seraya mulai mengayuh pelan sepedanya. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Luhan tadi segera menahan Sehun dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan sepeda Sehun. Sehun berhenti lagi. Dalam hati ia menggeram kesal melihat Luhan begitu keras kepala. Luhan masih merentangkan tangannya dan melarang Sehun untuk maju.

"Aku belum tahu namamu..." Lirihnya pelan. Sehun dapat melihat pancaran sedih di mata rusa itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan turun dari sepeda. Ia mendekati Luhan dan melepaskan sapu tangan yang tadi dibebatkan ke telapak tangannya.

"Aku... Sehun. Dan ini sapu tanganmu aku kembalikan." Balas Sehun ragu. Ia meraih tangan Luhan dan meletakkan sapu tangan dengan noda darah itu di sana. Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Kau bisa mengembalikannya nanti." Sehun menggeleng tidak. "Memangnya kita akan bertemu lagi apa? Aku khawatir tidak bisa mengembalikannya. Tapi maaf ya. Benda itu kotor. Tapi karena salahmu juga yang mendorong."

Luhan memandang Sehun tak percaya. _Tajam_ _sekali mulut orang ini. Tak bisa apa manis sedikit?._ Pikir Luhan aneh. Ia berdecak kesal dan mendorong kembali sapu tangannya.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus mencucinya. Itu juga salahmu yang melarangku melihat apa yang sedang kau lakukan." Keras Luhan. Sehun meraih tangan Luhan lagi dan meletakkan paksa sapu tangan itu. Luhan juga tidak mau mengalah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga Sehun tidak bisa meletakkan apapun. Sehun mendelik tajam mengancam Luhan. Tapi Luhan tersenyum manis seakan tidak takut ancaman Sehun. Laki – laki bersurai dark brown itu menyerah. Ia mengambil sapu tangan kembali dan menyimpannya di dalam saku mantel. Luhan bersorak dalam hati karena berhasil menang.

"Aku mau pulang. Jangan menghalangiku." Usir Sehun kepada Luhan yang masih menghalangi jalan. Luhan spontan menyingkir dan membiarkan Sehun lewat bersama sepedanya. Sebelum semakin jauh, pemuda mungil itu berteriak keras. "Temui aku di jam yang sama di taman ini besok.!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki rumah minimalis yang dihuninya sejak 3 tahun lalu. Sudah ada Kyungsoo di dalam. Ia menyiapkan makan malam dibantu Jongin. Ah, dalam hati ia merasa iri melihat keromantisan kedua hyungnya. Saling melangkapi dan menghibur satu sama lain. Jongin menolehkan kepala dan menyuruh Sehun mendekat melalui tatapan matanya.

"Kau habis darimana saja? Tidak biasanya pulang telat." Tanya Jongin menghampiri Sehun. Pemuda dengan kulit tan itu ikut duduk di samping Sehun dan menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang menata meja makan. Sehun mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguknya cepat. "Aku ke taman." Balasnya pendek.

"Taman yang mana, Sehunnie?" Sahut Kyungsoo dari dapur.

"Taman lama, Hyungdeul." Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Taman lama? Untuk apa kesana?". Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia tidak berniat menjawab dan mengalihkan perhatian Jongin ke makanan yang sudah tertata rapi.

"Yak! Kau belum menjawabku." Sentak Jongin kesal.

"Sudahlah, Jongin-ah... Ini waktunya makan." Lerai Kyungsoo. Sehun menahan bibirnya agar tidak berkedut dan membentuk senyuman kala melihat Jongin mendengus pasrah. _Kau tidak akan bisa melawan Kyungsoo-hyung, Jongin._ Ejek Sehun dalam hati. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Sampai Kyungsoo menyadari ada yang salah dengan telapak tangan Sehun dan membuat kehebohan kecil di rumah mereka. Sehun tersenyum geli melihat hyungdeulnya yang begitu khawatir. Kyungsoo tak henti – henti bertanya dan Jongin yang tak berhenti mengomel karena kecerobohannya.

**~oOo~**

Sehun menguap lebar. Ini sudah jam 8 malam dan jam kampus masih belum selesai juga. Untungnya, ia sudah mengabari Kyungsoo memberitahukan bahwa hari ini akan pulang telat. Sehun melirik malas Dosennya yang sibuk menjelaskan tentang pembagian Tari. Ya... ia masuk dalam jurusan seni, khususnya Dance.

'Ayo... Sepuluh menit lagi.' Batin Sehun terus melihat jam di pergelangan tangan. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk pulang dan bergelung di kasurnya yang nyaman sampai siang. Mengingat esok adalah hari pekan, Kyungsoo tidak akan mengganggu tidurnya seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, anak – anak. Cukup sampai disini. Dan selamat malam..." Pamit Dosen itu berjalan keluar kelas. Sehun segera membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya. Ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan ke beberapa orang dan berjalan cepat menuju halte bus. Ia menggerutu sebal karena Bus bisa saja datang saat jam 9 malam. Sedangkan ini masih jam 08.20. Terpaksa pemuda dengan wajah datar itu menunggu sendirian di halte dan mengumpat kecil kala teman - temannya yang lewat memeletkan lidah mengejek. Sehun mengambil handphonenya di saku. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah sapu tangan dengan gambar rusa di ujung nya juga ikut keluar. Ada sebuah bordiran 'Luhan Xi' di salah satu ujung. Sehun menyerngit, mencoba mengingat milik siapa itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia menjentikkan jari melihat seorang pemuda dengan mata rusa terlintas di otaknya.

'_Temui aku di jam yang sama di taman ini besok.!' _

"Apa dia masih menungguku ya?" Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berpikir mustahil jika si Luhan itu masih menunggu di taman saat jam malam begini. Padahal kemarin, ia pergi ke taman saat jam 5 sore. Ditambah suhu udara yang makin ke hari makin dingin membuat Sehun tak yakin. Ia mengecek jamnya. Hampir jam 9. Jika ia mengecek kesana sekarang, Bus tidak akan terkejar. Bagaimana jika si Rusa tak ada disana? Sehun bersumpah akan membakar sapu tangan itu hingga tak bersisa. Tapi bagaimana juga jika dia menunggu disana sampai pagi? Bisa – bisa besok ada berita 'Manusia membeku di taman'. Sehun menggerakkan badannya resah.

Ia mengambil satu menit di jam dan mulai bergumam pelan.

'Pergi. Tidak. Pergi. Tidak. Pergi. Tidak.' Terus seperti itu hingga satu menit dan keputusan mengatakan bahwa Sehun harus pergi ke taman. Tanpa memperdulikan Bus yang akan datang 5 menit lagi, ia mengambil tasnya cepat dan berlari ke arah taman tua yang terletak tak jauh jika dari Universitas. Sehun bergetar pelan merasakan suhu semakin dingin kala ia berlari.

'Eoh? Disana!' Sehun memprercepat langkah kakinya melihat sebuntal? Eh, seorang! Seorang manusia tengah meringkuk di kursi taman. Hampir saja ia menyebut 'Sebuntal manusia' melihat seluruh tubuh Luhan terbungkus jaket tebal. Sehun menstabilkan deru nafas dan memperlambat larinya. Ia berdiri di depan orang yang nampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hei, kau! Apa kau sudah gila huh?!" Tak ada jawaban. Luhan masih belum bergerak sedikitpun.

"Luhan. Xi Luhan, kan?" Tanya Sehun sedikit keras. Tetap tak ada pergerakan berarti di tubuh Luhan. Sehun mulai panik. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya dituduh sebagai tersangka 'Manusia membeku di taman'. Ditambah jika keluarga Luhan mengatakan anak mereka meninggal karena terlalu lama menunggu Sehun. Lalu, Kyungsoo yang mendengar akan masuk rumah sakit dan Jongin yang membunuhnya karena Kyungsoo meninggal. Setelah itu, Jongin juga akan ikut bunuh diri. Hingga akhirnya, mereka semua bertemu di alam lain dan menyalahkan Sehun atas semua kejadian. Astaga, tidak dramastis sekali.

'Eh? Mana mungkin Kyungsoo hyung meninggal hanya karena aku sebagai tersangka.' Sangkal Sehun bingung. Ia memukul kepalanya pelan mengingat pemikiran bodoh seperti tadi muncul di saat- saat seperti ini. Sehun mengguncang pelan bahu Luhan. TAK ADA PERGERAKAN!

"Hei! Kau tidak bisa mati disini. Aku tidak mau membawa mayatmu rusa!" Guncang Sehun agak keras. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya takut karena Luhan tetap tidak bergerak. Tapi tak lama setelahnya, terdengar lenguhan kecil dari tubuh itu. Sehun mendesah lega dan mendudukkan diri di samping Luhan. Ia angkat kepala Luhan dan berjengit kaget melihat bibir Luhan membiru, wajahnya pucat seperti tak ada aliran darah, dan tatapan matanya yang sayu kedinginan.

"S-Sehun...?" Racaunya bingung. Sehun langsung mengambil telapak tangan Luhan yang tersembunyi dan meniupnya. Perasaan bersalah semakin besar merasakan tangan itu membeku seperti es. "KAU BODOH ATAU APA,HUH?" Bentak Sehun marah ke Luhan. Ia menggosok kedua telapak tangan cepat dan menempelkannya di pipi Luhan.

"A-Aku takut kau datang kesini. Tapi aku sudah pulang." Jawabnya lemah. Sehun menggertakkan giginya marah. Jawaban bodoh macam apa itu. Kalau Luhan tidak ada di taman, ia bisa langsung pulang ke rumah. Kenapa menunggunya sampai seperti ini.

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku ppabo! Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang?. Kau bisa mati membeku disini.!" Luhan menundukkan kepala tak berani menatap Sehun. Ia terlalu lemah untuk beradu argumen sekarang. Menunggu hampir selama 4 jam tanpa membawa jacket lebih adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan. Hanya saja... Luhan tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan orang yang telah membawa sapu tangannya kemarin. Firasat Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi dan tetap bertahan. Jadilah sekarang ia bisa melihat berbagai macam ekspressi dari si wajah datar. Dalam hati, Luhan ingin sekali tertawa mendengar monolog Sehun tadi. _Lucu juga dia. _Batin Luhan.

"Cepat naiklah."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak tuli kan?" Tanya Sehun sarkastik. Tak lupa posisi jongkok memunggungi Luhan, seakan mengatakan agar Luhan cepat naik dan membiarkan Sehun menggendongnya. Pipi Luhan merona tipis. Begitu tipis hingga Sehun tidak akan bisa melihatnya jika tidak diperhatikan betul – betul. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dan menumpukan seluruh tubuhnya ke punggung Sehun.

Hangat.

Itu yang Luhan rasakan. Sehun bangkit dan memegang kedua paha Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Ia membawa tubuh yang lebih mungil menyusuri pinggir jalan dan bertanya dimana rumah Luhan agar bisa mengantar pulang. Si Mungil menunjuk sebuah jalan kecil tak jauh dari taman. Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk Luhan. Angin berhembus semakin kencang membuat Luhan spontan memeluk leher Sehun erat. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik punggung tegap Sehun. Tak lama setelahnya, suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulut si Mungil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei bangun!"

"Namaku bukan 'Hei'."

"Makanya bangun.!" Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia ikut memandang keadaan sekitar. Pantas saja Sehun bertanya, ini gelap. Tapi Luhan tahu rumahnya sudah dekat. Sehun meminta Luhan turun sebentar. Ia segera mengambil senter kecil dan siap menyalakan jika saja Luhan tidak mengambil benda tersebut dari tangannya.

"Jangan dinyalakan..." Pintanya. Sehun mendengus dan bertanya kenapa. Tapi lagi – lagi jawaban bodoh yang dikeluarkan. Pemuda rusa itu mengatakan, kunang – kunang akan pergi jika ada cahaya lain yang lebih terang. Sehun tercengang. Kunang – kunang? Yang benar saja. Ini gelap. Tak ada cahaya sedikitpun dan pemuda yang baru ditemuinya kemarin melarang menyalakan senter.

"Tapi, Hei-"

"Luhan!" Sehun mencibir mendengar Luhan memotong kata – katanya.

"Baiklah. Lu... han..." Giliran Luhan yang mencibir. Ia memarahi Sehun karena memanjangkan penyebutan namanya. Apa sangat susah hanya mengucapkan nama 'Luhan' sampai – sampai ia selalu dipanggil 'Hei'?

"Oke. Oke. Luhan, dimana rumahmu? Aku ingin cepat pulang.!" Seru Sehun tak sabar. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku dan mencari kehangatan disana. Tempat itu benar – benar dingin daripada yang tadi. Ia berada di tengah hutan dengan seseorang yang baru dikenal.

'Bagaimana jika orang ini adalah siluman rusa?' Panik Sehun melihat fisik dan tingkah Luhan seperti rusa. Ia memukul kepalanya lagi membuat pemuda di depannya tertawa keras. Sehun merengut. Ia langsung menutup mulut Luhan dengan telapak tangannya hingga membuat si mungil tersedak. Sehun menyeringai kemenangan.

"Cepat tunjukkan dimana rumahmu.! Ini dingin bodoh!"

"Hei, Luhan. Namaku Luhan, bodoh!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia mengambil kembali senter di saku, tapi Luhan segera menyeretnya paksa tanpa menghiraukan protes yang ia keluarkan.

Sehun terus mengeluh betapa gelap dan dinginnya cuaca. Ia sangat, sangat, sangat membenci gelap. Ia mengotot ingin memakai senter tetapi Luhan juga tak kalah keras kepala untuk melarangnya. Si Rusa selalu mengatakan kunang – kunang akan pergi jika ada cahaya. Mereka masih belum sampai ke rumah Luhan. Pemuda yang tinggi mulai menguap dan membelalak kaget melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 22.30 setelah berusaha keras melihat. Ia yakin Kyungsoo sedang panik di rumah dan membuat Jongin pusing.

_Light... light... light... arround you. Don't close your eyes. And see their beautiful. See the light.._

Sehun tertegun. Luhan menyanyi dengan suara pelan. Dan detik itu juga, banyak kunang – kunang terbang di sekitar mereka. Seolah memberi cahaya untuk menerangi jalan yang dilewati. Luhan terus bernyanyi, dan semakin banyak pula mereka datang. Mengiringi nyanyian Luhan dengan gemerlap cahaya kecilnya. Luhan tersenyum manis kearahnya. Begitu tulus dan murni. Tanpa sadar, membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo masuk. Bukankah kau kedinginan?" Ejeknya. Sehun tak menghiraukan. Ia ikut berjalan masuk dan sedikit mengagumi betapa rapih dan hangatnya rumah Luhan.

"Dimana orangtuamu?"

"Aku tinggal sendiri." Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan seraya duduk di sebuah sofa dekat perapian. Luhan memberikan segelas coklat panas dan ikut duduk di samping Sehun setelah menyalakan api. Tak ada pembicaraan lagi setelahnya. Mereka saling sibuk dengan pemikiran masing – masing. Sehun memecah keheningan dengan mengingatkan Luhan akan sapu tangan. Luhan menerima benda tersebut. Ia mencium lembut sapu tangannya dan mengatakan bahwa itu lebih harum dari yang biasa ia cuci. Sehun terkekeh geli. Mereka bercerita seru hingga sebuah suara handphone memotong keseruan mereka. Suara handphone Sehun.

"Yeoboseyeo..."

'**SEHUN! EODIGA...?'**

Sehun spontan menjauhkan benda persegi itu dari telinganya. Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini, telinganya masih bisa mendengar teriakan Jongin dan tangisan Kyungsoo. Benar sekali tebakannya.

"Aku segera pulang. Tunggu saja. Pai.. pai... Jongin, jemput aku di halte. Bus sudah berhenti beroperasi." Pinta Sehun cepat. Terdengar gerutuan kecil di seberang sana. Jongin sedang berdebat kecil dengan Kyungsoo. Setelah beberapa waktu, Jongin menyetujui permintaan Sehun, dengan catatan dirinya sudah harus ada disana saat Jongin menjemput. Pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu berpikir tidak mungkin sampai tepat waktu. Tapi Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa membantu. Sehun menyetujui dan mematikan sambungannya seraya berdiri dari kursi. Luhan mengikuti Sehun sampai di depan rumah. Si Rusa meminta agar Sehun menginap saja di rumahnya. Angin semakin berhembus kencang dan dingin. Tapi ia menolak dan mengatakan saudaranya menunggu di rumah. Luhan mengerti. Ia membawa Sehun ke gudang di samping rumahnya dan membuka sebuah pintu kayu yang tertutupi daun. Sehun merasa familiar. Itu seperti kayu di taman tua.

"Ingat. Jangan menyalakan cahaya apapun. Kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus. Kunang – kunang akan menemanimu." Nasihat Luhan tegas. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bertanya apa ia perlu bernyanyi melihat kegelapan lagi –lagi ada di lorong. Luhan mengatakan tidak. Hanya perlu bersabar dan keyakinan. Sehun semakin tidak mengerti. Belum sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, anak yang lebih mungil segera mendorongnya masuk dan menutup pintu tersebut. Sehun menggedor keras pintu kayu karena tak bisa melihat apapun. Ia benci keadaan ini. Tak terdengar jawaban apapun dari luar. Ia hampir mengeluarkan senter kecil di saku mantel sebelum beberapa kerlap kerlip kecil menghentikan aksinya. Sehun melangkah pelan ke depan. Kunang – kunang menghampiri dirinya seperti saat bersama Luhan tadi dan memberikan cahaya untuk Sehun. Ia mengangguk dan membiarkan binatang kecil tersebut menemaninya seperti kata Luhan saat di gudang. Membawa dirinya berjalan lurus dan berhenti di depan tangga. Ia menapaki tangga hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pintu kayu yang persis dengan milik Luhan. Kunang – kunang menghilang. Tak ada cahaya lagi. Sehun segera mendorong pintu kayu itu dan menemukan semak – semak saat keluar. Ini di taman tua. Pikirnya.

Handphone berdering lagi. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan dari Jongin dan bilang bahwa ia sudah hampir dekat. Sehun berlari kembali menuju halte bus dan melihat pemuda dengan banyak jaket tebal tengah menggerutu disana.

"Jongin-ah?"

"Yak, bocah albino! Kemana saja kau? Bukankah sudah kubilang un-"

"Jongin-ah. Ini dingin. Kau bisa mengomeliku di rumah nanti."

Jongin melotot lebar. Ia menarik kasar lengan Sehun menaiki sepeda motor dan melajukannya pulang ke rumah.

**~oOo~**

Sehun bersama dengan Luhan dalam waktu hampir 2 bulan ini. Entah di halte, di depan rumah, ataupun di taman tua. Luhan mengatakan, Sehun bisa mengunjunginya kapanpun ia mau melalui pintu rahasia semak – semak. Tapi yang diberitahu menjawab kapan – kapan saja. Sehun sudah bertanya tentang itu. Ia sempat marah ke Luhan yang berpura – pura tidak tahu tentang pintu kayu tersebut. Luhan menyengir minta maaf.

"Tapi, kenapa waktu di taman, kau menunjukkan jalan lain?"

"Kan kau yang membawaku menjauh dari taman tanpa bertanya dulu." Jawab Luhan polos. Sehun meringis mengingat kejadian memalukan tempo lalu. Kenapa dirinya begitu mudah menawarkan punggung untuk menggendong orang yang baru ditemui? Untuk Jongin saja dia tidak mau. Tapi ini Luhan. Yeah... Luhan sedang sekarat dan ia tidak bisa berjalan. Jadi harus digendong.

'Ya... Karena Luhan hampir mati dan aku bisa dijadikan tersangka 'Manusia membeku'.' Simpul Sehun meyakinkan.

"Sehun? Sehun..!"

"Eh? Iya?"

"Kau melamun?"

Sehun menggeleng tidak. Ia melipat tangan di dada dan mengamati taman tua. Luhan mengikuti. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Sehun dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Luhan dapat merasakan tubuh Sehun menegang. Tapi tak ada penolakan, jadi si mungil tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka. Lama – kelamaan, Sehun mulai rileks dan tenang. Terus seperti itu untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Sampai Luhan menanyakan kapan Sehun akan ke rumahnya lagi. Helaan nafas yang menjawab. Ia mendongak keatas dan melihat wajah Sehun sangat dekat dengannya. Ia memerah lagi. Langsung ia tundukkan kepalanya seperti awal.

"Baiklah. Tak apa. Tapi ingat ya, jangan menyalakan cahaya. Awas kau melanggarnya." Ancam Luhan merubah posisinya dengan menunjuk Sehun tepat di depan wajah. Sehun terkekeh geli. Ia alihkan telunjuk Luhan ke depan dan berdiri dari bangku. Ia meraih sepeda yang terpakir di pinggir taman dan menyuruh Luhan mendekat. Luhan berlari riang ke Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ayo, kerumahku." Ajak Sehun gugup. Luhan berbinar tak percaya. Ia mengangguk cepat dan langsung berdiri di belakang. Tak lupa, seruan cepat kala yang mengayuh memperlambat tempo. Mereka tertawa riang dan sesekali berdebat kecil selama perjalanan.

Luhan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Sehun kala menemukan dua orang tengah menyambut mereka di depan pintu. Saudara Sehun. Orang dengan mata bulat dan bibir berbentuk heart adalah Do Kyungsoo. Sedangkan laki – laki kulit tan yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Sehun adalah Kim Jongin. Kekasih Kyungsoo. Itu yang Sehun katakan tadi jika melihat dua orang nanti dirumahnya. Luhan sedikit kaget mendengar jika mereka gay. Tapi kala mendengar Sehun memperbolehkannya turun jika jijik, ia segera mengatakan tidak masalah dan tetap ingin ke rumah Sehun.

"Hyungdeul, ini Luhan. Err... temanku." Kenal Sehun ragu seraya menarik tubuh Luhan ke depan. Jongin menaikkan alisnya mengejek dan Kyungsoo menatap Luhan penuh kagum.

"Yakin hanya teman?" Tanya Jongin menaik-turunkan alisnya usil. Sehun dan Luhan memerah. Ia segera menyangkal dan mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah temannya. Jongin tergelak dan Kyungsoo tertawa keras. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seseorang di samping Sehun merengut sedih. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat.

'Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Bukankah kami hanya teman.?'

Luhan tersentak kaget dan tersenyum seperti biasa melihat Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya khawatir. Ia menggoyangkan tangan mengatakan tak apa. Ia mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Jongin masuk ke dalam saat tangan Sehun menariknya. Mereka mengadakan pesta barbeque di halaman, menonton film bersama, dan berakhir dengan acara makan malam. Hingga akhirnya, Luhan pamit pulang dengan Sehun yang mengantarnya. Sehun merasa suasana kali ini begitu dingin. Memang musim dingin sudah hampir dekat, tapi ini dingin yang berbeda. Tak ada perbincangan, tak ada gurauan, Luhan bahkan tak mengomentari tentang kunjungannya tadi. Ia hanya diam tak bersemangat, langkahnya seperti orang tidak diberi makan selama tiga hari. Pelan dan lemah. Jauh tertinggal di belakang Sehun.

"Kau kenapa, Luhan?" Sehun mensejajarkan langkahnya. Luhan menoleh, ia menggeleng dan kembali menatap ke depan. Mereka tiba di taman, Sehun membukakan pintu kayu dan menyuruh Luhan segera masuk. Tapi Luhan hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Luhan-ah, cepatlah masuk. Ini dingin sekali." Teriak Sehun kesal. Luhan menatap Sehun tepat di kedua maniknya. Ada tatapan sedih disana. Sehun mendekati Luhan tak mengerti. Ketika sampai disana, hanya sebuah tepukan di bahu kanan Luhan sebagai salam perpisahan. Ia melanjutkan langkah melewati pemuda mungil itu setelahnya.

"Sehunnie...?" Panggil Luhan pelan. Sehun berhenti. Tapi ia tak berbalik dan menunggu Luhan melanjutkan pembicaraan. Luhan berbalik dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Aku suka Sehun. Aku sayang Sehun." Akhirnya. Sehun terdiam, tak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya, tak tahu harus mengeluarkan jawaban apa. Ia tidak tahu apakah juga menyukai Luhan? Yang ia tahu, perlakuannya selama ini kepada yang lebih mungil cukup berbeda. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyimpulkan mempunyai rasa suka yang sama. Ini masih biasa.

"Kau mabuk ya, Luhan? Atau mengantuk karena kekenyangan?" Tanya Sehun seraya melepaskan pelukan Luhan. Sehun merutuki kenapa kalimat seperti itu yang harus keluar dari mulutnya. Ia membalikkan badan menghadap Luhan dan mengacak rambut kecoklatan itu. Luhan termangu. Dia tidak mabuk. Sepenuhnya sadar. Ia menghentikan tangan Sehun dan menurunkannya dari kepala. Luhan tersenyum ke arah Sehun. Bukan lagi senyuman manis yang selalu ia tampakkan.

"Tak apa. Mungkin kau benar, aku sedang mengantuk dan mabuk." Sehun sedikit tidak tega berkata seperti tadi. Ia tahu betul bahwa Luhan sepenuhnya sadar. Tapi ia juga ragu menerima pernyataan cinta seperti itu. Entahlah, ia merasa tidak mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan Luhan atau memang...

...ragu?

Luhan melangkah mundur. Ia menundukkan badan sebagai salam penghormatan dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia mendekati pintu kayu dan masuk.

"Kita tetap berteman kan?" Tanya Sehun cepat.

Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu.

"Tentu."

Luhan tersenyum tipis dan menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri dengan pikiran kalutnya di taman.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerang keras dan membuang selimutnya asal. Ini menyebalkan. Kenapa Luhan selalu hinggap dalam pikirannya. Tak bisa kah berhenti mengganggunya dan pergi barang sejenak. Lingkaran hitam tercetak jelas di bawah matanya. Ia turun dari ranjang dan mengambil handuknya cepat, hari ini ia harus bertemu Luhan.

Sehun berjalan tergesa ke taman tua. Ia melupakan sarapan paginya bersam Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya ada Luhan, Luhan, dan Luhan. Ia membuka paksa pintu kayu di semak – semak dan berlari lurus ke dalam. Kunang – kunang menyinari jalannya sama seperti yang kemarin. Ia membuka pintu kayu lagi dan mendapati dirinya berada di gudang Luhan. Ia berlari keluar dan menggedor paksa pintu rumah Luhan.

"Sehun? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Luhan kaget. Sehun menstabilkan deru nafasnya dan merengsek masuk ke dalam.

"Yak! Kau tidak sopan." Sehun langsung menuju meja makan Luhan dan melahap apa yang ada disana. Luhan memekik tak terima dan mengomeli Sehun yang tumbennya mau datang ke rumah. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur karena Luhan tidak berubah sedikit pun setelah kejadian semalam.

**~oOo~**

Enam bulan sudah mereka bersama. Tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Luhan masih sama cerewet dan menyebalkannya seperti pertama kali bertemu. Dan Sehun yang masih sama cueknya dengan Luhan, tapi ia menyadari, sebuah perasaan nyaman dan hangat muncul di dalam sana. Perasaan yang tidak sama dengan yang terakhir kali.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini kesekian kalinya Sehun berkunjung ke rumah Luhan. Ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan kunang – kunang yang menemaninya. Ketika Sehun bertanya kenapa Luhan tinggal di tempat yang menurutnya tengah hutan, si Mungil menjawab,

'_Aku adalah penjaga hutan ini, Sehun-ah. Dan salah satu tugasku adalah menjaga agar kunang – kunang tetap ada.' _

Sehun hampir saja menyemburkan teh yang ia minum kala itu. Lagi – lagi jawaban bodoh yang keluar. Penjaga hutan? Hantu maksudnya? Tapi ia tidak bisa bertanya lebih lanjut karena Luhan dengan sepihak menutup pembicaraan.

Kunjungan di musim dingin ini, Sehun habiskan dengan bermain di rumah Luhan. Ia membawa papan catur dan beberapa masakan Kyungsoo kesana. Luhan menyambut Sehun hangat dan segera membawanya masuk ke dalam melihat yang lebih tinggi merengut kedinginan di depan pintu. Mereka menata makanan di atas meja. Saling duduk berhadapan dan berdoa bersama. Ini hari Natal. Meski tak ada pohon Natal dan pernak pernik lainnya, Sehun bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya rumah Luhan. Mereka mulai makan diiringi beberapa percakapan seru tentang rencana musim semi.

Permainan papan catur sebagai penutup kunjungan Sehun. Ia kalah bermain dengan Luhan. Rusa itu ternyata cerdik sekali. Sehun kira, Luhan tidak bisa memainkannya karena tinggal di tengah hutan. Ia bahkan sempat mengubah beberapa peraturan permainan. Tapi Luhan ganti mengatainya bodoh karena berusaha menipu. Benar – benar mirip rusa.

"Sehun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Potong Luhan di akhir permainan. Sehun mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya ke Luhan. Rusa itu berdehem beberapa kali dan menatap Sehun.

"A-aku... menyukai- Tidak! Mencintaimu." Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Aku tidak mabuk atau mengantuk atau apapun itu. Aku... mencintaimu, Sehun." Ucap Luhan lagi melihat keraguan di mata Sehun. Ia menundukkan kepala tak berani menatap Sehun lebih. Pemuda pucat tetap diam seperti terakhir kali. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia menggaruk belakang kepala yang pasti tak gatal dan bergerak gelisah.

"Luhan, aku pulang dulu ya? Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan khawatir jika aku pulang terlambat."

Luhan mendongak. Sehun segera membereskan papan catur dan tasnya. Ia tak menatap Luhan. Sehun membungkukkan badan dan berlalu cepat ke pintu rumah.

"Apa aku baru saja ditolak?" Tanya Luhan. Hati Sehun mencelos. Ia menyakiti Luhan lagi. Luhan berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun yang masih membelakanginya. Ia membukakan pintu dan memberi jalan untuk Sehun dan mendorong pelan pemuda itu keluar.

"Kau benar. Kyungsoo akan khawatir jika kau tidak pulang. Pergilah..." Usir Luhan halus. Sehun mendelik tak terima. Ia menahan pintu yang hampir tertutup dan mendorongnya kasar. "Kau marah padaku karena kutolak, begitu?" Tanya Sehun sarkastik. Luhan menggeleng cepat. "T-Tidak Sehun-ah, aku hanya-"

"Jadi kau tidak mau berteman denganku lagi, iya kan?" Potong Sehun mengejek. Luhan berusaha mengeluarkan kata – katanya, tapi lagi – lagi, pemuda pucat itu memotong penjelasan.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu yang kau inginkan. Jangan pernah temui aku lagi, Xi Luhan." Ia menatap Luhan sarkastik dan berlalu keluar begitu saja. Luhan berteriak nyaring meminta Sehun tetap bertahan untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya. Tapi Sehun terlanjur marah. Ia mengklaim bahwa perasaan Luhan sama kotor dan menyedihkannya seperti gelap. Harusnya pemuda mungil itu meyakinkan dirinya, bukan membiarkan Sehun pergi. Bagaimana jika nanti ada orang lain yang meminta dirinya pergi, apa Luhan akan membiarkannya begitu saja.?

Ia membuka paksa pintu kayu dan bersumpah bahwa ini adalah Natal terburuk dalam hidupnya. Lebih buruk dibanding tak ada kedua orangtua di sisinya. Selama perjalanan, hanya umpatan kecil yang terdengar. Kunang – kunang masih menemaninya, tapi ia merasa kalau cahaya mereka sedikit meredup. Sehun tak ambil pusing. Selama masih ada cahaya dan tidak gelap, maka ia akan baik – baik saja. Karena kali ini, gelap bukan lagi mengingatkannya dengan orangtua, tapi dengan perasaan palsu Luhan yang menohok hatinya.

Ia mengerutkan dahi bingung melihat pintu kayu semak – semak terbuka. Bukankah diawal ia sudah menutupnya?

'Mungkin angin kencang yang membuka.' Pikir Sehun tak acuh. Ia berjalan keluar dan menutup rapat pintu kayu tersebut. Sebelum pergi, ia sempat menatap dingin dan marah. Tapi selanjutnya, hanya tatapan sayang dan sendu yang terakhir kali terlihat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkah pulang.

**~oOo~**

Kyungsoo merasakan adik bungsunya berubah minggu ini setelah Hari natal kemarin. Jongin sudah bertanya apa ia ada masalah dengan Luhan, melihat Luhan tidak lagi berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Sehun menggeleng dan balik meminta agar tak ada lagi yang menyebut nama 'Luhan' di rumah membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo kebingungan.

"Aku akan berbicara dengannya."

.Tok

"Sehun, bolehkah hyung masuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo di balik pintu. Tak ada balasan. Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan, ia memutuskan untuk masuk. Dibukanya pintu bercat biru tua itu pelan, Kyungsoo melihat Sehun menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang dan menarik paksa selimut yang ditahan dari dalam.

"Kita harus bicara."

"Bicara saja,hyung."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lagi dan mulai bertanya "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa Luhan tidak-"

"Jangan sebut namanya, Hyung." Potong Sehun cepat. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah. Maksud hyung, kenapa 'dia' tidak kesini lagi? Kau juga banyak menghabiskan waktu di Universitas." Tanya Kyungsoo sabar. Sehun tak menjawab. Yang lebih tua ingin bertanya lagi tapi sebuah potongan tak sopan lebih dulu terdengar.

"Dia menolakku, hyung." Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Menolak?"

"Ya. Dia mengatakan, dia mencintaiku, tapi dia sama sekali tak menahan saat aku ingin pergi. Tak berusaha sama sekali untuk meyakinkan, Aku-"

"Dan mengatakan jika perasaannya adalah bohong dan meminta dia untuk tidak menemuimu. Tolong Jangan katakan bahwa aku benar, Oh Sehun." Pinta Kyungsoo memotong. Sehun terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Kyungsoo meremat jarinya frustasi dan mulai memukuli Sehun dengan bantal. Ia bertanya kenapa Sehun adiknya begitu bodoh. Kyungsoo berkata Luhan pasti sakit dengan tingkah Sehun selama ini.

"Dia mencintaimu, Sehun. Kenapa kau masih ragu dengannya. Kau egois!" Sehun melirik tajam Kyungsoo. Ia tidak suka saat oranglain mengatainya egois. Termasuk hyungnya.

"Jangan mengataiku, Hyung." Jawab Sehun dingin.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau memang egois? Kau menolak dan memintanya untuk tetap berteman. Lalu sekarang apa? Kau bilang dia menolakmu? Bukankah kau yang menolaknya!" Teriak Kyungsoo lagi. Pemuda dengan mata bulat itu kini mulai berair. Ia beringsut jatuh dan mengatai Sehun bodoh. Sehun tak menjawab lagi. Dalam hati ia ikut mengatai dirinya bodoh dan egois kala mendengar Kyungsoo bercerita tentang perasaan Luhan. Bagaimana tersiksanya pemuda mungil itu harus bersikap sebagai teman dengan Sehun setelah ditolak. Tentang tersiksanya Luhan ingin pergi meninggalkan Sehun, tapi ia sendiri seolah memberinya harapan palsu untuk membuat pemuda itu tetap bertahan. Kyungsoo benar. Dia lah yang salah. Meminta berteman untuk meyakinkan perasaan. Tapi juga menolak untuk kedua kali.

"Kau harus meminta maaf pada Luhan, Sehun." Titah Kyungsoo serak. Sehun menggeleng.

"..."

"OH SEHUN!"

"Ia tidak akan memaafkanku, Hyung..." Jawab Sehun putus asa. Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkah keluar.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal... Itu peringatan."

BLAM!

Sehun meremat dada kirinya yang sakit setelah kejadian di hari Natal. Rasa rindu terus memaksa akal sehatnya untuk datang menemui Luhan, tapi ia tidak bisa. Egonya terlalu besar. Ia selalu bertanya, apakah Luhan baik – baik saja? Apa rusa mungilnya makan dan tidur dengan baik? Sayangnya, itu semua tertahan di otak. Tak ada yang bisa diungkapkan secara langsung. Ia adalah pengecut ulung. Tapi kali ini, ia harus meminta maaf pada Luhan. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Sehun mengambil jaket tebal yang tergantung di balik pintu dan memakainya cepat. Ia keluar dari kamar dan melihat Kyungsoo tengah menangis di pelukan Jongin. Ia meminta maaf melalui pandangan ke Jongin yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'kejar-dia-jangan-sampai-terlambat'. Sehun mengangguk paham dan melesat pergi menaiki sepeda motor milik Jongin ke Taman Tua. Ia tak punya banyak waktu. Pemuda pucat itu memarkirkan sepeda motor asal dan berlari ke semak – semak.

'Itu pintunya.!' Batin Sehun senang. Ia membuka pintu kayu tersebut dan berlari cepat ke ujung lorong yang anehnya seperti panjang.

"Kenapa tak ada kunang – kunang?" Tanya Sehun bingung. Biasanya, binatang bercahaya itu akan datang saat ia telah menuruni tangga. Tapi sudah berlari sejauh ini, tak ada cahaya sama sekali. Sehun mulai panik. Kegelapan seolah menyelimuti dan ingin menelan dirinya hidup – hidup. Ia mengeluarkan Handphone dan ingin menyalakan. Namun tiba - tiba, perkataan Luhan menghentikannya.

'_Ingat. Jangan menyalakan cahaya apapun. Kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus. Kunang – kunang akan menemanimu.'_

Sehun memegang dadanya. Ia menarik nafas pelan. Lalu menghembuskannya. Seperti itu sampai beberapa kali. Tidak lagi. Tidak untuk kegelapan. Jangan sampai hanya karena gelap, ia tidak jadi bertemu Luhan. Sehun mencoba berdiri dan menahan tubuhnya ke dinding. Ia meraba sekitar dan berjalan lurus mengikuti arah dinding itu. Sampai akhirnya, dinding itu berhenti. Ia meraba ke depan dan merasakan ada sebuah pintu. Dengan jantung berdetak dua kali lipat, Sehun mendorong pintu kayu tersebut hingga menimbulkan decitan yang nyaring.

" Kenapa pintunya berada disini?" Sehun semakin bingung kala menemukan pintu itu tidak terhubung dengan Gudang rumah Luhan. Pintu tersebut terletak di tanah dekat pohon Akasia yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada di rumah Luhan. Sehun menghampiri rumah Luhan dan mengetuk tak sabar pintunya.

Cklek.

"Kau siapa? Mana Luhan!?" Bentak Sehun kaget. Orang yang membukakan pintu tak kalah kagetnya dengan Sehun.

"Kau sendiri siapa? Aku Byun Baekhyun. Penjaga hutan ini." Jawab orang tersebut takut. Sehun membeku. Penjaga hutan? Bukankah seharusnya-

"Bukankah Luhan yang seharusnya menjaga hutan ini?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya bingung. Ia seolah mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, Luhan? Pasti ia penjaga hutan sebelum ini. Tapi maaf, aku baru disini 5 hari yang lalu. Dan salah satu tugasku adalah memastikan Burung langka di hutan ini aman dari pemburu." Jawabnya dengan senyuman hangat.

'_Aku adalah penjaga hutan ini. Dan salah satu tugasku adalah menjaga agar kunang – kunang tetap ada.' _

Jawaban Baekhyun lagi – lagi mengingatkannya akan Luhan. Sehun mengucapkan maaf dan terimakasih kepada Baekhyun. Ia melangkah pergi dan bertanya dalam hati, 'Dimana Luhan? Apa dia membenciku?'. Sesuatu yang berat dengan telak menghantam tepat di ulu hatinya. Luhan pasti pergi karena membencinya. Luhan pasti marah sampai – sampai tidak mau melihatnya lagi. Ya... pasti seperti itu.

"Tunggu!" Panggil Baekhyun menghentikan langkah Sehun.

"Apa kau yang bernama Sehun. Saat pindah, aku menemukan surat ini dengan nama Sehun di amplopnya." Sehun mengangguk dan memperhatikan amplop biru muda dengan namanya di luar. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengambilnya dari Baekhyun. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi dan menghilang di balik pintu kayu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dear Sehunnie,**

**Apa kau sudah menerima surat ini? Aku yakin kau datang ke rumahku bila sudah membacanya **

**Maaf tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung.**

**Karena aku tidak punya waktu lagi. Hehehe... jangan marah..**

**Sehun... **

**Jika kau tidak menemukan kunang – kunang lagi,**

**Aku harap kau tidak kaget saat tidak menemukanku juga.**

**Karena jika mereka menghilang,**

**Aku juga akan menghilang.**

**Aku senang saat mengetahui bukan kau orangnya.**

**Bukan yang menyalakan cahaya lebih terang di lorong itu.**

**Mereka tahu lorong ini Sehun.**

**Aku takut sekali. Aku berharap kau datang mencegah mereka. **

**Tapi sepertinya mustahil mengingat kau marah padaku **

**Iya aku minta maaf ya...**

**Tapi sungguh...**

**Aku ingin menjelaskan saat itu...**

**Sehun...**

**Aku langsung menulis surat ini kala mengetahui cahaya kunang – kunang hutan yang semakin redup,**

**Ini sakit, Sehun-ah... mereka kesakitan...**

**Aku juga...**

**Aku menyukaimu saat pertama kali melihatmu bermain bola di taman.**

**Kau tahu? Bola itu masuk ke dalam lorong, jadi aku mengembalikannya.**

**Tapi siapa sangka, seorang pemuda tampan datang mengambilnya. Kekeke... :-D**

**Entah takdir atau apa, aku bertemu denganmu saat ingin pulang.**

**Aku senang sekali Sehun...**

**Aku terlalu gugup kau tahu lorong rumahku,**

**Jadinya malah mendorongmu sampai terluka.**

**Ah maafkan aku ya...**

**Sehun...**

**Waktu semakin sedikit. Tubuhku semakin sakit. Mereka pasti telah membawa cahaya yang sangat terang.**

**Aku tidak bisa melindungi kunang – kunangku...**

**Aku terlalu lemah...**

**Maaf jika kau membacanya nanti, ada tulisan yang kabur. **

**Itu pasti air mataku, hehehe... :-)**

**Tapi ada satu yang ingin kukatakan saat ini.**

**Kau harus percaya padaku,**

**Aku tidak pernah membohongimu,**

**Aku senang bertemu denganmu**

**Mengenal Jongin dan Kyungsoo... Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka ya..**

**Dan menjadi temanmu... sungguh!**

**Aku pikir surat ini terlalu panjang dan kotor. Apa aku harus menggantinya? Tidak! Nanti aku keburu menghilang kalau buat surat baru lagi... Hahaha. Aku harap kau tidak ikut tertawa ya...**

**Kau tidak bosan membaca ini kan?**

**Tenang saja, ini yang terakhir...**

**Aku selau ingin mengucapkan kata ini di sepanjang hidupku...**

**Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa...**

**Untuk yang ketiga kalinya,...**

**Jeongmal Saranghae... Oh Sehun**

**Love,**

**Luhan Xi **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Author's note : Akhirnya selesai juga. Ini Oneshoot terpanjang pertama Sparkle. Saking panjangnya, Sparkle sempat lupa sama jalan ceritanya. Hehehe.. Sparkle tidak tahu, apakah ini sudah termasuk Angst atau belum. Juga maaf ya kalau memang membosankan, dan feelnya tidak dapat. Sparkle menulis ini di sela – sela puasa. And the last, Review please...**


End file.
